


Take The High Road

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (spoiler but this guy jacks off to seeing Felix), Alternate Universe, Car problems, Chan's the tow truck guy, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Valentine's Day, Winter, aka Felix is stranded, in the form of;, not the bad guy, nothing explicit but rated mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Felix never expected much from Valentine’s day, but stranding in the bitter cold and with his car eemingly dead makes it possibly the worst Valentine’s ever.And things always have to get worse before they get better, don’t they?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Take The High Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoruMarufuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoruMarufuji/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Lina <3
> 
> it's probably already the 15th when you notice this one and this was thrown together in less than a day, but I hope you'll still somewhat enjoy it. And if not... I at least tried?
> 
> Before writing I was struggling with what route to go because I say fluff you say yeeet, so there had to be at least some angst right? There are a couple of different ways I could have ended this (Chan being the creep in the car, Chan being the nice guy and waiting with Felix only to wack him in the head when Felix accepts his offer to drive him home... things like that) but I feel obliged to pester you with some level of fluff because otherwise you won't ever get some balance xp

_‘’And where are you currently located?,’’_ the woman asks and Felix takes a scan.

He on a road he doesn’t normally take but he does know it, mainly because he had just read the name of the road on his navigation because the thing was sending him a weird way before his car started spluttering. 

He relays which road he’s on and gives some specific identifying marks that tell the woman where he is exactly. There’s little to go off but he does see a closed hardware shop on his left and a small ad for a fast-food chain on the streetlight on his right. 

_‘’Okay, that’s a little far away but we’ll send someone as soon as possible. Are you alone? Because if so, I advise you to call someone to keep you company until we get there,’’_

Felix knows he can call basically any of his friends and they’ll speed to him, but the sad part is that most of them are out on dates and Felix doesn’t want to ruin their Valentine’s day. Besides, he can wait on his own for a little. He isn’t totally in the middle of nowhere so it’s probably fine.

‘’Okay, thanks. How long will it take for you guys to get here?,’’ he asks anyways, subconsciously drawing circles in the snow with his sneakers. He really should’ve dressed warmer, even if he was just going downtown to pick up his now-fixed PlayStation. 

Jeans with rips, thin bomber jacket and worn-down sneakers without socks are not the best things to wear when it is more than freezing outside. He can basically hear his grandma scolding him from the grave. 

_‘’About twenty minutes? One of the major roads has just closed down due to ice,’’_

Ah, that explains why his navigation had send him down such a strange route.

Felix, the ever positive person, tells himself that it’s not that bad and tells them to be safe on their way to him before the line goes dead and then Felix is all alone again.

He shivers as he hops back in his car. Now that there’s no heating it’s not much warmer than outside but at least he’s safe from the skin-cutting wind. It makes him miss summer even more than usual. 

For a couple of minutes he merely stares outside and hums to himself. He would play some music but his phone is not that far from dying and he wants to play it safe. Still, he gets bored pretty quick and decides that maybe a quick look on social media wouldn’t dent his battery too much.

The first thing that appears on his feed is a post from Minho. It’s a pic of Jisung looking on his phone and the second one is the older pouting.

_’So I take him to that fancy hipster café he’s been talking about and what does he do? Pull out his phone to watch the next episode of that one drama because it’s airing right smack in the middle of our date. Idiot. Love him’_

Felix rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself. That’s so fucking Jisung. His bestie always stays on brand.

The next post is from Changbin and Hyunjin and it’s incredibly sappy. They’re both all smiles and there are way too many pictures of the two cuddled up together and kissing. 

Felix would’ve thought it was cute if he wasn’t freezing his ass off, alone and with barely any light. He still leaves a like though.

More posts follow from people he’s less close with but that doesn’t mean it isn’t getting a little depressing the more couple-pics he sees.

Just like that, fifteen minutes have passed and for the sake of being prepared to be found, he gets himself out of his car again. The wind seems even more unrelenting now and he tightly wraps his jacket around him, his arms following.

He’s soon shivering but he tries to ignore it and focusses and follows the road with his eyes to peer into the distance. Both ways are equally free from any approaching traffic but he keeps alternating sides anyways.

Some hopping on his feet and mumbling later, he checks the time again and sees that he’s quickly approaching the thirty-minute mark. It’s a little upsetting but he manages. 

He checks his feed again and there isn’t anything new. He refreshes a couple of times but all he sees is his happy and not-single friends having the time of their lives. 

Right when he stuffs his phone back in his pocket, he sees headlights coming closer from the distance and he lets out a relieved sigh. It’s been over forty minutes and he’s slightly cranky it took so long, but now the end is near and he hopes it won’t take too long for him to be back home.

He’s so going to spend all night 

However, as the vehicle comes closer, he notices it is a regular car and not the roadside assistance. It’s a bummer and Felix is getting pretty upset now. He understands that the roads are not as accessible as they usually are, but this is getting ridiculous. 

He could’ve already been home if he had started walking right after the call. 

Anyways, the car passes him rather slowly and Felix isn’t sure whether to appreciate getting ignored or feel disappointed in mankind. He’s still debating when the car suddenly slows down, goes in reverse to pass him again and steers into the side of the road about twenty or so meters behind him.

It feels like minutes tick away like that and at some point it’s like a switch flips in Felix’s head. It goes from confused to greatly concerned. 

Adrenaline hits pretty quick and before his head fogs over, he makes the conscious move to slip the different keys on his keychain between his fingers. His head also runs through the few years of taekwondo training he’s had.

But then he feels silly. He’s probably being dramatic.

So he pointily ignores the car and wraps his arms around him tighter.

Fifty minutes. They really should be here by now. Unfortunately, his phone gives up when he decides to call the company again and he curses at himself for spending those couple of minutes looking at his friends’ dumb posts.

And the car is still, fucking, there. 

Jisung is gonna have his head if he gets killed or kidnapped, followed by the rest, probably. 

His curiosity prevails and he takes another look. He can’t see much but with the streetlights he can recognize the figure to be a man, most likely. 

When Felix looks a little closer, he can see the man holding up his phone like he’s either taking a selfie or… filming Felix. The location of his other hand is obstructed by the dashboard, but his arm is making a weird up-an-down movement, turning more and more aggressive the longer Felix looks.

He almost thinks the man is in trouble and goes over what he’s observing once again.

It takes way too long for it to click but when it does, Felix feels the blood drain out of his face and nausea bubble up. He freezes - which goes against his brain screaming at him to run – but tries to keep his breathing steady.

He tells himself that it’s not that bad, that there’s just really sick and messed up people in the world and that some creep filming him and jerking off at seeing Felix freezing and pretty helpless isn’t the worst thing in the world, but it doesn’t help in the slightest. 

Because he feels disgusted and _disgusting_. it’s not a nice feeling.

For some reason, it takes for the arm to stop and the phone to lower for Felix’s brain to kick back into gear and he basically throws himself into his car, making sure he has locked himself in.

Time goes by fast and slowly at the same time and Felix tries to think about nice things like brownies and his plushies and other things. Oh, and a shower. He really wants to shower for multiple reasons; being cold is not the primary one.

He actually manages to make himself feel better but then a soft knock in his window startles him enough to fly up. Small, mumbled curses fall from his lips and he hesitantly turns to look to see who had knocked on his window.

But then he sees a guy seemingly around Felix’s age with messy, dark curls and a soothing smile. Felix takes a quick look over his shoulder and sees a tow truck behind his car and his shoulders sag from relief.

It takes another knock and a slightly worried expression for Felix to unlock his car and open his door. 

‘’Is he still there?,’’ Felix rushes out before anything else. 

‘’What? Who?,’’ the guy asks before throwing some looks around. He really seems to be looking hard so that probably means the car isn’t there anymore. 

‘’Ah,’’ Felix mumbles as he quickly scans around him, stepping out when he sees nothing strange, ‘’Nothing. There was just… nevermind,’’

The guy looks sceptical but lets it be and offers him a hand instead, ‘’I’m Chan, the guy in front of your car is Hyunwoo, and I apologize for taking so long. Things just didn’t go as smooth as we thought,’’

Felix only now notices a big bulky guy opening up the hood before disappearing behind it. He turns back and accepts Chan’s hand, ‘’It’s okay. I’m Felix,’’

It’s not really okay but he’s already elated the guy has come to his rescue in two ways.

They fall into small talk - Felix finds out that Chan is four years older and recently graduated with a degree in music production - and at some point Hyunwoo concludes that there’s nothing they can do right now. His car simply doesn’t start, not even when they try to jump-start it. This all means that the tow truck was some prophetic move and that Felix will not be getting home anytime soon.

‘’So it took quite some time to force my parents to at least take the evening off and go on a nice dinner for once,’’ Chan explains after Felix’s question about why someone with a music degree is working this job, the former effortless in his movements when he leans into the car and puts it in free while still looking at Felix, ‘’And I’ve grown up with the company so that’s how you ended up stuck with me and my brother,’’

‘’Not your brother,’’ the other guy offhandedly remarks and despite the still stoic look as he fastens some sturdy looking belts to Felix’s car, there’s a hint of a smile.

Chan rolls his eyes and leans a little closer to Felix like he wants to share a secret, ‘’Not by blood, but he’s been around from when he was a young teen,’’

During the ride to the garage, Felix finds that Chan really is extremely chatty and friendly and he’s happy with that because he can use some of that after this awful night. The radio serves as a soothing background noise and he’s seen Chan crank up the heath a little more after Felix had visibly shivered. 

They pull up at a brightly lit place about fifteen minutes later and Felix gets offered a nice hot paper cup of tea as he waits for the two to come to a verdict. 

‘’You want me to get all fancy or…?,’’ Chan speaks as he walks up to him a little over ten minutes later, a few streaks of black on his already stained jacket.

Felix barely even knows the essential stuff about cars so he asks for a dummy version, to which Chan chuckles a little.

‘’So it seems there’s a leak in the tube feeding fuel to your engine. It’s not something we can fix because the model of car is pretty old and we don’t have any fitting parts laying around. We’d have to order some and wait for them to get delivered, which can take up to a week at least,’’

Felix sighs but nods, ‘’And is that going to be expensive?,’’

Chan actually grimaces and that’s telling enough.

‘’Well, the thing is that we’ll have to get out the whole engine to fix it properly and anything involving the engine gets pricey. Honestly, I don’t know if it’s worth it. You might be better off selling your car in terms of cost and value,’’

Once again, Felix nods. He doesn’t really want to think about it right now. Chan hums in understanding and gives him a little smile.

‘’Anyways, you don’t really need to think about it now. We can’t do anything with your car right now so you can take a couple of days to ponder. Hyunwoo will also do a full check-up tomorrow to see if he can figure out how much you could get for it if you were to sell it,’’

‘’Chan, you can drive him back. There’s not much to finish up so it will barely be any work to do it by myself,’’ Hyunwoo speaks, a hand coming to pat Chan’s shoulder.

Felix wants to protest, tell them they’ve already been more than kind and that he can probably find a bus to get back, but he doesn’t get to when Chan motions for him to follow to the older’s car.

It’s almost as beat-up as Felix’s, but the interior is clearly new. So is the radio and most of the ride is spend humming along to songs and more small talk about music while Chan effortlessly drives them to campus. 

At some point they get there and it’s bittersweet.

‘’Thanks. For everything. It was quite the night but at least you were very nice,’’ Felix smiles, a little reluctant to get out. Still, he turns to grab onto the handle but before he can pop it open, Chan speaks up.

‘’You’re more than welcome, and, hey Felix?,’’

The younger turns around and is met with Chan holding out a clearly cheap bar of store-bought chocolate. It has probably been dug up from somewhere because the wrapper isn’t all that clean, but it’s the thought that counts.

‘’Happy Valentines,’’ Chan speaks softly, dimples on full display as he smiles warmly.

Felix had already silently admitted that Chan is totally crush-material, but now he thinks he’d kinda like to skip to boyfriend-material. Which is a bit fast, objectively, but in the hour he has been around Chan he has already learned so much about the guy and so far he really likes what he has gotten to know.

He’s also totally gorgeous which doesn’t help in any way, from the lovely messy hair to the muscle showing through the thin fabric of his jacket and all the way to his voice. He’s also very kind and easy-going and the total package, really.

Felix usually doesn’t do this. He’s the type of person to _really_ get to know someone first, to see how well they match and weigh all the possible outcomes.

But honestly, he still feels quite shaken up and doesn’t feel like being alone right now and it will probably still be a couple of hours before Jisung gets back. If he even comes back tonight that is. He wouldn’t put it passed Minho to not even let him out of his grip.

He ignores the mental image – Jisung is his bestest friend forever but he doesn’t need to know _everything_ \- and squares his shoulders.

‘’Do you want to get a late-night snack together?,’’ he bravely offers, ‘’Heck, maybe see if there’s a nice movie playing somewhere?,’’

His friends would be so proud of him.

There’s luckily no time to slip into self-doubt when Chan suddenly laughs, ‘’You’re asking someone out whom you’ve known for a little over an hour?,’’

Felix shrugs but still backtracks a little just to be safe, ‘’Well, I wasn’t asking you out _specifically_ …,’’

‘’Well, then I’m asking you to call it a date and you’ve got yourself a deal,’’ 

And as Felix finds himself chuckling along to some stupid comedy, shoving popcorn down his throat and eyeing Chan in the seat next to him whenever the guy laughs loudly, he thinks that maybe his valentines isn’t all that bad. 

Still far from great, but at least he thinks he can go to sleep peacefully, with hopes of maybe seeing Chan again. Which isn’t very unlikely when he gets a phone number and the promise to pay next time, like it’s already given there will be a next time.

Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better, and Chan has really made his evening better.

He realises that he should probably let the police know about the creep. However, that can wait even though he takes a lot longer in the shower than usual but that whole thing seems to be a mere blip on his radar when Chan texts him a ‘good night’ right before he falls asleep.

Felix dreams about bouncy hair and dimples that night and even though it's cliche as fuck, he doesn't have a single care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was very lackluster but for the amount of effort (or the lack thereof) I have put in, I am not mad.


End file.
